Complicaciones Amorosas
by armstrongPau
Summary: Paulina, es una chica adoptada, junto con su hermana van conociendo la vida en familia, con esto, conocen personas nuevas...


**Paulina POV:**

Bueno les contare mi historia, empezemos desde el dia de hoy, a que no saben donde estoy? me encuentro en la cima de un edificio, a punto se saltar al vacio, saltar a la muerte, saltar al fin de mi vida,  
pero mejor les empezare a contar desde el principio

Me llamo Paulina Mirlend,tengo 16 a os,Y vivo en Berkeley, California, mi historia comienza cuando era peque a,  
Vengo del orfanato Charles Severino, Asi es.. era huerfana, estuve hay desde que era un bebe, a los 3 a os me adopto una familia pero no entiendo que paso, aun era muy peque a, y por alguna razon, a los 5 a os me regresaron al orfanato, no entendia porque esa familia no me queria,  
pero bueno, a los 6 a os me adopto una familia muy especial, que actualmente sigue siendo mi familia y a la que estoy muy agradecida, ellos me han dado todo, gracias a ellos he salido adelante Mi madre se llama Debanhi Dickenson, y mi padre, Michael Mirlend, por lo tanto me dieron sus apellidos haciendome llamar Paulina Mirlend Dickenson y con orgullo llevare ese nombre lo que queda de mi vida,  
No podria estar mas feliz con mi familia, me tratan muy bien y tengo una hermana, que tambien es adoptada, ella es de mi edad, tiene 16 a os y se llama Anne, y me paso los mejores momentos con ella,  
Mi padre es el due o de una compa ia y mi madre es jefa de administracion en la compa ia de mi padre, por lo tanto, somos la tipica familia de millonarios que vive en una mansion con dos hijas consentidas, gracias a que ambas somos adoptadas, ninguna de las dos somos caprichosas ni malcriadas, porque sabes lo que es no tener dinero, ni nadie que nos quiera, pero nuestros padres nos adoran,  
Teniendo todo esto, se preguntaran porque quiero saltar de aquel edificio, bueno.. todo a su tiempo, mi historia es larga...

Anne:-Paulinaa yaa levantateeeeeeeeeeee! mira nadamas la hora caray!  
Yo: - aamm'? (bostezo) que? que hora es?  
Anne: Tarde, tenemos que ir a la escuela, no podemos faltar el primer dia Yo: mmm..(bostezo de nuevo) Ya, ya voy -.-

Me meti a ba ar, o por dios, me estaba quedando practicamente dormida en la ducha Ya sali y me cambie, mientras mi hermana se peinaba, yo preparaba las maletas, porque nuestra preparatoria, la Preparatoria Harold Fraire es un internado

Mama: aw, hijas las extra are mucho Papa: yo tambien peque as, cuidense mucho Anne: no se preocupen, si hay tiempo trataremos de visitarles cada quincena Mama: porfavor cuidense mucho, si nececitan algo solo llamen Yo: oqei mama, los amo :) nos vemos pronto,

Cuando llegamos al la nueva escuela, o por dios! era inmensa!

Anne fue por nuestros horarios, en direccion habia una fila enorme, y ella se ofrecio a hacerla, yo mientras la esperaba sentada en la sala de espera,

Alguien: Hey! queonda!  
Me voltie para ver quien era el que me llamaba, Vi a una chava, Alta, Rubia y con grandes ojos cafes Alguien: Que tal? Me llamo Angelica, pero todos me dicen angiie Yo: Ah, Hola! mucho gusto, Soy Paulina )  
Angiie: Asi que, este es tu primer a o?  
Yo: Si, la preparatoria en la que estaba antes ya no nos gusto mucho Angiie: Nos?  
Yo: si!:D mi hermana y yo, ella ahora esta haciendo fila para los horarios Angiie: Si? que casualidad, Mi hermano tambien estan la Fila.. y como se llama tu hermana Yo: Anne, pero esta hasta atras! jajaja Angiie: jajaja!, mi hermano se llama... oh miralo, hay viene para ac

Me di vuelta para ver al hermano de Angiie, Oh por dios,.. era GUAPiSiMO, era un chavo alto, con el cabello negro, despeinado, pero de una manera qe se vea muy bien, muy a la moda, con ojos verdes, era increible y vestia de con ropa negra, qe se veia muy bien en el

El: Hey hola!, angiie aqi esta tu horario, woah! como tuve que hacer fila -  
Angiie: jajaja pues menos mal que ya acabaste :D El: Si, luego vem...Oh! Hola! (dirigiendose hacia mi)  
Yo: Que tal? Me llamo Paulina El: Mucho gusto Paulina, soy Billie,

**Billie POV:**

Llegue de tanto hacr esa larga y fastidiosa fila, solo para el horario/  
Fue a donde se encontraba mi hermana Angiie, le entregue su horario y sin percatarme de que habia alguien con ella Al verla, juro que jamas vi a nadie igual, Era hermosa, no, hermosa es poco, Una Chava Alta, Con ojos verdes con algo de color miel, con cabello largo y casta o, ondulado, qe se veia muy bien,  
La salude en cuanto la vi

Yo: Oh! Hola!  
Ella: Que tal? Me llamo Paulina Yo: Mucho gusto (en realidaad estaba encantado de conocerla) Soy Billie, dije con una enorme sonrisa, que al instante ella me devolvio Paulina: Genial!, Billie; :D Angiie: Hey, paulina, ella que viene es tu hermana?  
Paulina se dio vuelta, contestando Pau: sii! ella es anne, )  
Entonces vi a otra chava llegando, de mediana estatura, con cabello chino rojizo Anne: Aqui esta tu horario Paauu Paulina: Gracias :) Hey Ellos son Billie y Angiie, tambien son hermanos Anne: Mucho gusto! Soy Anne, la hermana de paau Angiie&yoo: Muchoo gusto!:P Yo: Hey que tal si comparamos los horarios!:D Anne: Genial!

........ empezamos a chekar, alguien decia "primera hora" y los demas contestaban que clase tenian Eran 8 horas, al final termine con 2 clases con Anne,(Ciencias y Matematicas)  
4 clases con paulina (Ed,Fisica, Computacion, Arte y Lectura) 3 clases con Angiie (tambien Lectura, Ciencias Sociales, y Matematicas)  
solo una clase solo (Español)

**Bueeno, es mi primera historia, basada casi en experiencias propias :P**


End file.
